Episode 8191/8192 (2nd July 2018)
Plot Over breakfast, Ross reveals to Pete that he ordered Cain to sign the garage over to him or he'll inform the police about Debbie's involvement in the acid attack. Pete fears Cain could tell the police about Ross shooting Debbie but Ross is confident it won't go that far as Cain won't allow anything to happen to Debbie. Things are awkward when Tracy and Frank nip into the shop. Frank can see Tracy is having doubts about not going back to David but Tracy asks him to drop it. Jessie has a job interview for the headteacher of Hotten Academy but a smitten Marlon doesn't want her to leave Connelton Primary. Cain calls in at Jacobs Fold and fills Debbie in on Simon's visit and Ross' threats. Frank and Vanessa fear Tracy will go back to David but Tracy protests sleeping with him again was a one off. Vanessa advises her sister to start planning for her future and Frank mentions divorce but Tracy isn't ready to think about that. Debbie believes she should go to the police so all of this will be over but Cain reminds Debbie they'll put her away for years and the children need her. At Beth's flat, Amelia finds a missing poster bearing her face in Beth's jacket pocket. Beth tells Amelia that her family only had the leaflets printed to make it look like they care and orders Amelia to forget she ever saw it. Debbie questions if Cain is seriously considering handing over the garage to Ross. Cain says he isn't and orders his daughter not to worry. Maya pops into the shop and offloads her latest marriage woes on David. Ross heads to the garage expecting Cain to hand the place over to him but Cain refuses. Instead, he proposes a joint partnership, offering Ross 40% of the business. Amelia debates if she should go home as the leaflet proves her family cares. Beth begs Amelia not to go, lying her family don't care. Cain tells Ross he either accepts the offer or he'll end up in prison. Ross wants half of the garage but Cain won't budge so they shake hands. David and Maya laugh and joke over a bottle of wine. They're getting on like a house on fire. David leans in for a kiss, just as Liam appears. Dan decides to return to work as the bills are stacking up.As Dan leaves, Debbie appears at the garage asking what happened with Ross. Cain explains they've gone into partnership. Debbie feels guilty for losing Cain 40% of the garage but Cain orders his daughter to focus on her children. In the pub, Tracy sits staring at her wedding ring. She's unsure if she's doing the right thing by ending her marriage as she still loves David. After Vanessa advises her sister to talk to David, Tracy heads over to the shop. Daz approaches Dan and Bernice in the pub and asks to borrow some money which infuriates Dan. Daz can't understand why no one believes he has nothing to do with Amelia's disappearance, protesting he's being framed. Tracy walks into the shop only to hear David admitting to trying to kiss Maya. Liam questions how long it's being going on for. Tracy wants too know that too. As Maya and Liam exit the shop, Tracy gives David her wedding ring and tells him she wants a divorce. After stealing a wrench from the garage, Daz receives another phone call. He tells the distorted voice on the other end he has the money and asks where they want to meet. On a street corner, Daz stands waiting for Amelia's kidnapper. Beth appears and asks Daz to hand over the money in return for an address but Daz demands the address first. Beth spots the wrench in Daz's hand and makes a run for it. At Jacobs Fold, Sarah is upset she won't be able to attend a disco with all her friends. Vanessa finds Tracy at Tug Ghyll researching options for divorce. Maya heads back to the shop and informs David her and Liam's marriage is over. Beth returns to her flat in a state having lied to Amelia that she was out at the shop. Whilst Beth is distracted, Amelia grabs some coins from the sideboard and leaves. Beth chases after her. Vanessa witnesses David and Maya hugging outside the shop. As Maya drives off, David protests there's nothing going on between them. Vanessa reveals Tracy came to the shop earlier to talk but saw his barney with Liam and Maya and realised there was no hope for their marriage. Beth catches up to Amelia in the park and tells her Daz ruined her life and given a chance, he'll ruin hers too. A confused Amelia explains she was just going to the shop and questions what Daz has done. Marlon doesn't want Jessie to leave Connelton Primary. Bob advises Marlon to just ask Jessie out. At that moment, Jessie appears - she's been offered the job. Beth explains to Amelia that Daz killed her dad, telling her he's dangerous and doesn't care about anyone but himself. Amelia doesn't believe Daz wouldn't do anything like that but Beth questions why she'd lie. Beth spots Daz across the park and tries to get Amelia away without him seeing her. Daz spots them so Beth tries to force Amelia to leave with her. Daz strides over and picks up Amelia and tearfully hugs her. Beth tells Daz they're connected before scarpering. Amelia runs off in the opposite direction. Bumbling Marlon approaches Jessie and tells her he's pleased for her. Marlon reapproaches Jessie a moment later and asks her out for dinner. He's delighted when she agrees. As they sit down to dinner, Joe laughs at how similar Debbie and Sarah are which is greeted by a chorus of "We are not!" by the mother and daughter. Sarah is still upset about not being able to attend the school disco so Joe proposes they have a small party at Home Farm instead. Dan and Kerry can't believe their eyes when they see Daz walking down the street with Amelia. As they usher Amelia inside, Dan orders Daz to stay away. David calls round to Tug Ghyll and tells his estranged wife he doesn't want to get divorced, protesting there's nothing going on between him and Maya. Tracy states it doesn't matter as she's not divorcing him because of what he has done, but rather who he is and how he makes her feel. At Dale Head, Amelia talks to DC Smee. The youngster protects Beth. Without naming Beth, Amelia reveals she knew Daz. DC Smee asks Amelia if she ever saw Daz and the girl together and if Daz took her. Amelia nods her head and subsequently Daz is arrested. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *Beth - Annabelle Kaye *DC Smee - Kathryn Beaumont Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Beth's flat *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown streets *Main Street *Unknown park *Dale Head - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm *No episode was broadcast on Tuesday 3rd July due to ITV's coverage of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes